Christmas Is Only Once a Year
by midnightfire1836
Summary: Christmas with the Mikaelsons! Will have 25 chapters by Christmas day! Kalijah, Kennett, Klaroline and Mabekah!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Christmas stories! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First of December!

The entire Mikaelson family were decorating the Christmas tree. Bonnie trying to reach the top of it annoyed as she held the star in her hand.

"Kol, can you help." Bonnie requested still trying to get it up there. They'd gotten a larger than normal tree so it was nearly touching the mansions roof. Kol smirked placing his hands on his girlfriend's waist as he lifted her into the air and on his shoulders. The young witch giggled slipping the star on the top.

"Not what I meant but thank you." Bonnie smiled as he brought her back down and placed her back on the ground.

"Your welcome darling." He smirked kissing her hair as she leaned on him. Klaus smirked at the scene in front of him, his brother had gotten soft, not that he hadn't. He knew that Caroline changed him. She sat in front of him, debating on which ornament matched another better and the hybrid rolled his eyes.

"Love no one is going to notice, it's simply another ornament." Caroline glared at him playfully at his comment and lifted her chin up arguing.

"It's not just _another_ ornament, it's going on our Christmas tree, it has to be perfect for when we have the ball, everyone will see it." She said and he once again rolled his eyes, giving her a peck on the neck from behind.

"Yes love." He murmured seductively.

"Don't do that." She pouted.

"Do what?" He questioned in a sexy tone, kissing her neck once more, and again, and a few more times.

"Klaus I'm busy." She giggled.

"Well its December, get into the Christmas spirit." He replied until his lips reached hers. On the other side of the room, sat Katherine and Elijah, smiling at each other in happiness.

"Do you think they'll ever finish that tree?" The brown headed doppelgänger asked.

"At their pace, not a chance." Elijah answered and she leaned on his chest on the couch watching their family. Katherine inhaled her boyfriend's sent smiling as the fabric of his suit rubbed against her cheek.

"Promise you'll never leave me, Elijah." She whispered. Elijah smiled softly.

"Never, Katerina. I promise." She just returned the smile while she watched Matt and Rebekah bicker.

"Bekah, didn't we already have a ball?" Matt questioned.

"Yes but we will have another, because it's Christmas." Rebekah explained.

"I know that." Matt answered, "I am not stupid."

"Then accept it and move on." The blonde original wrapped her arms around her human boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

 **Okay just the first chap, all the others will be much longer but I hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Hello all my lovely readers, I am extremely sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick and I still am so this may be a short story but I will try my best to update every single day until Christmas, if I don't I'll do make up chaps like this one! Any ideas are welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: 2nd of December

Katherine walked in the park with her sort of brother Kol, rolling her eyes at all the decorations.

"Little bro enlighten me why in the world there are so many decorations." Katherine requested and this time Kol was the one to roll his eyes.

"Because Christmas is the biggest holiday of the year, and I am older than you." Kol argued and Katherine snickered continuing to tease.

"Technically yes, but physically and mentally no. Also I'm dating your older brother which therefore makes me your big sister." The brunette replied swiftly turning to face Mystic Grills door. Matt most likely wasn't there but no harm in asking anyone if he was around.

"Damon." Katherine's voice rang as she faced the blue eyes vampire smirking away happily. "You wouldn't happen to know where my youngest brother is would you?" Katherine questioned smiling cutely and Damon huffed.

"You don't have a brother Katherine, you're simply a heartless psychotic bitch who happened to be dating a clueless original vampire, with a clueless original sister, who's in love with a clueless blue eyed bus boy." Damon snarled and it took Kol all it had not to rip his head off.

"No need to be rude mate, we just wanted to know where Matt was." Kol snapped back angrily.

"No idea nor do I care, so can you shove off now?" Damon asked annoyed and Kol growled. Both Mikaelson's turned to leave, but before they did Kol spoke over his shoulders.

"Oh and mate, I'd be careful about how you talk to my siblings, wouldn't want me to go telling Elijah your rude comments towards our brother and sister or you may find yourself missing a part of you." Kol grinned as they walked out deciding not to find Matt, even if he could provide them with the best alcohol in Mystic Falls aside from in the Salvatore's Boarding House.

"You know Kol, I like you as a partner in crime. Wanna grab a bite, as an early Christmas present?" Katherine asked.

"Sure, sister." Kol smirked at her as they zoomed away together happily.

 **Okay so reeeeeaaaallly short but it's the longest I can do considering the giant headache I'm about to have. Just some step brother/step sister bonding, nothing romantic, I'll probably to Klaroline next if you like. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: 3rd of December

"You like?" Caroline asked seductively walking out of the dressing room in a gown. It had a diamond beaded top and a beautiful dark pink almost magenta bottom. It was stunning but it wasn't Caroline's colour.

"Hmm, what about that, in blue?" Klaus questioned smiling as he looked at her from the black leather couch.

"And this is why I brought an artist with me." She smiled walking off. He waited a little while when she came back out of the changing room and the grin he was wearing previously only widened.

"Perfect." He simply said and the baby vamps eyes lit up with glee. It had a royal blue sapphire silk bottom that reached the floor and an amazing cream strapless top. Klaus got up kissing his blonde haired vampire girlfriend.

"I love you." She whispered hugging him.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

"You underestimate me." Caroline murmured and he hugged her back.

 **Okay very short but I'm updating 3 times today to catch up so I hope you liked. Next will be some Kennett. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Okay everyone who is still bothered to read this, I am so so so sorry. When I was in the middle of my 4** **th** **chapter my computer shut itself down and still hasn't after almost a week, loaded. So I am using my brother's computer. Again I am really sorry and I will try my absolute hardest to update as much as possible. But I can guarantee there will be 25 chapters at the end of this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: 4th of December

Bonnie looked around the forest. She and Kol would walk around here every morning. It was just a special place, their special place. She gripped his hand, as if he would suddenly disappear. Hearing the chirps of birds, or the ruffling of feathers was almost enchanting for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kol asked her smiling.

"How we ever got this lucky." She stated returning his smile, with an even brighter one.

"Because we fought for each other." He replied stopping and burying his head in her hair. Inhaling her sent, and kissing the top of her head. She turned to face him.

"Never let me go back." She began, "to the slave I once was, a slave to magic, to the ancestors, who wanted me to kill vampires." Bonnie finished looking up at his chocolate brown eyes. He may have inherited them from Mikael, but he defiantly wasn't his father. He was kind to her, he always had been, maybe not to a lot of others, but to her, he teased, made fun of her in a playful way. He cared about his family, enough to not bug the hell out of them, all the time.

"I swear to you, and I was always taught by my big brother to never break my word." Kol smirked squinting his eyes as he said it, while giving a playful gare. Earning a giggle from the witch, he kissed her. She smiled again as he gestured for her to get on his back. So she did. And he flew through the air. As she held on tight, it was almost like he wasn't touching the ground as he ran. She let out a small squeak and he chuckled continuing.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 5! :3**

Chapter 5: 5th of December

Matt watched the beautiful girls blue eyes light up with joy as the snow started to fall.

"Perfection." Matt softly spoke leaning over Rebekah's shoulder, his arms resting at her side.

"I know, it's amazing." The blonde whispered calmly, as if taking everything in. She rested her head on his muscular chest.

"The snow is nice, I agree. But I was talking about you." He merely stated.

"When I first asked you to the ball, I doubted you'd like let alone love me like you do now. But, oh how wrong I was. You've showed me nothing but kindness, and I couldn't be more grateful. So thank you, Matt." She mumbled, he smiled, even if she couldn't see. He smiled, because he did love the Original. She gave him a family, the family he never really had. He didn't reply, just continued to gaze out the window with his blue eyes, feeling more than just lucky. Feeling loved.

 **Very short, but I'm just trying to catch up. Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: 6th of December

Caroline peeped around the corner to find her boyfriend painting. It was amazing as usual, but this time, it wasn't just amazing. It was extraordinary. It wasn't like many of the paintings he'd created. It wasn't full of sad, tragic emotions, anger or paranoia. Love, love for the family they now shared. It was a painting of them all. Kol and Bonnie in the corner. Bonnie wearing a beautiful red ball gown. Kol in a black suit. Matt and Rebekah next to them, Rebekah wearing a similar green dress to the first Mikaelson ball. Matt the same as Kol. Elijah in a suit as always, Katherine in a black dress, always had been her colour. They were right in the centre, which made sense. Elijah was like the foundation of their family. Next, she and Klaus, in the dress he'd recently bought for her. Blue, to match her eyes. He was in a white suit, with a blue tie, to go with her gown. In the very corner was a faded Finn, as if representing a ghost, a ghost that was still with them. No matter what, Klaus still cared for him. Then she noticed the small boy next to the oldest Mikaelson sibling. Same faded paint. Henrik. It had to be. _Klaus still misses him doesn't he?_ Caroline thought. _He was his brother of course he does_.

"Do you want to do the star?" She heard Klaus ask. Behind them all was their home, and a Christmas tree, a burning fireplace. It was a warm painting. Set at night. It was perfect.

"Oh, I can't paint." Caroline mumbled, realising he had heard her come in.

"Of course you can love, let me show you." He smiled softly, gesturing for her to take his hand. She hesitated but took it. He placed her right in front of the painting. Arms around hers, one on her waist and the other guiding her hand. He helped her mauver the brush carefully.

"I feel like I'm going to wreck it." Caroline murmured embarrassed.

"Nonsense my darling. You're doing fine, I once taught Kol to paint, well I tried. But he, to put it frankly, sucked. You can only be better, I even think little Henrik could have done better than that brown eyed buffoon." Klaus joked still helping her steer the brush. He finally pulled her arm away gently.

"Perfect." He whispered in her ear seductively.

"I agree." She whispered back, turning to kiss him.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: 7th of December

Elijah and Katherine stubbled through the door, both intoxicated and well… drunk. As the brunettes heels made contact with the floor she stumbled back, Elijah catching her in her fall. But then too falling on the hard tiled floor.

"Shhh!" Katherine hushed laughing and he followed. They got back to their feet. Closing the door behind him, Elijah took hold of the girl's hand. It was about 3:30 in the morning and everyone was asleep.

"Oooh Elijah, we should sing Christmas carols. Jingle bells Klaus smells, Kol ate all the pudding…" Katherine sang while laughing and Elijah joined. It took about half an hour but they finally made it up to their room. Katherine lay across there bed.

"Night, night Suit Man." Katherine whispered. Elijah fell backwards on the bed next to her tiredly.

"Night, night Kitty Cat." Elijah replied.

By morning both vampires had pounding headaches, had thrown up many times, and had regretted not just going to a movie like they originally planned.

 **Short, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Warning: Swearing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: 8th of December

"Shut up!" Bonnie snapped slapping her boyfriend's chest softly. Kol smiled continuing.

"Dashing through the blood, on a white oak fucking sleigh, over to the hunters we go, killing all the way." Kol sang and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so immature." She scolded.

"I'm older than you." He responded.

"In what way?" She scoffed.

"I'm 1000 years old." Kol told her.

"Only in your eyes." Bonnie quipped.

"Hey, don't be mean." The original fake pouted.

"The truth hurts." Bonnie shrugged.

"The truth is, your mean." Kol replied and Bonnie just smirked continuing to watch the TV from the couch.

 **Hope you enjoyed! -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 9: 9th of December

"'Lijah?" Rebekah called in a whispered tone.

"Yes Rebekah?" Questioned Elijah walking into the room.

"Look, how cute are they?" Rebekah asked and Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Adorable, Rebekah why are we looking at our brother and my girlfriend?" Elijah replied confused.

"Because, there not ripping each other's heads off." Rebekah told him as if this was a new occurrence. Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine Peirce in the same room didn't sound exactly sound possible but they'd learnt to co-exist over the months.

"Wow Rebekah, we've witnessed such an unlikely event." Elijah joked fake exited.

"But they fell asleep and it's really cute." Elijah just smirked kissing his little sister on the cheek and departing the room.

 **Not one little bit of point to this chapter but I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 10: 10th of December

"Shut up Rebekah." Klaus complained annoyed.

"I'm just telling a story Nik." Rebekah put her hands up defensively whilst smirking.

"Sorry Niklaus but she is not lying." Elijah apologised with a smirk.

"It's not funny." Klaus snapped.

"That's not how I remember it. I found it rather amusing." Kol added.

"Shut up or I will put you in a box." Klaus growled under his breath as his sibling continued to make fun of him.

"Hey remember when I pushed him in the river. That was funny. Or when I made him cry when I wacked him over the head with a stick." Kol told them.

"I hate you all." Klaus pouted.

"No you don't, you love Elijah, considering I was scolded and yelled at for an hour by. I mean come on, you were a cry baby." Kol teased.

"I was 8." Klaus argued.

"And I was 4, yet I still had enough power to give you a headache." Kol continued and Klaus looked like he was about to bite Kol.

"Okay enough both of you, Kol apologise, Nikaus, don't react next time." Both of them looked at their brother as if to say _do not tell us what to bloody do_. Elijah sighed deeply rolling his eyes and directing them back to his book and his youngest siblings continued to tease their hybrid brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Is Only Once a Year.

Chapter 11: 11th of December

Bonnie and Caroline knocked on the Salvatore's door hoping they were home. Luck was on their side when Elena opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Elena asked letting them in.

"We have invitations to deliver and then we have to go again." Caroline answered smiling as Bonnie handed her 6 envelopes all stacked up neatly. Elena went through them, _Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Alaric Saltzman._ Elena smiled and they all talked for a while. Soon the girls continued on their way. Next to Caroline's old house to give her mom an invitation. Then to the heretics, oh how fun (sarcasm). They knocked on the door and Nora opened it instantly frowning at their presence.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Wow someone's cranky. Here." Caroline handed her the invitations. _Mary Louise, Nora Hildegard, Valarie Tulle, Beau, Malcolm, Julian, Oscar, Sarah Salvatore, Lorenzo St Claire, Lillian Salvatore._

"How the hell do you know my last name?!" They both put their hands up in defence.

"Our creepy step-brother not us, we can't write in cursive." Bonnie said referring to Elijah and they quickly left.

"Well know we just have every other citizen in Mystic Falls." Caroline joked.

 **A little pointless but I hope you enjoyed. Also all the heretics are alive and evil. Also Julian is semi okay, he didn't kill any unborn baby and isn't a lunatic. Also Valarie doesn't hate him, just dislikes him for some no one cares reason. I hope you enjoyed and the next chap is the Christmas ball.**


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 12: 12th of December

Kol looked at the beautiful girl before him, dressed in a dark green glitter gown. The bottom made of fine sink, twisted around her body as if it was hugging her. A silver emerald necklace to match and her dark brown curly hair done up perfectly.

"Do not laugh, it was your sister who did the hair." Bonnie order as a giant smiled appeared on the boy's face.

"You look…"

"Ridiculous." She answered for him. Bonnie liked to dress up now and again, but she hadn't been to the first Mikaelson's ball so she hoped she wasn't overdoing it. But then again Rebekah had picked it.

"Ravishing. Come on, we have guests to greet as they come, and Elijah has invited a few special people." Kol smiled giving her a peck on the lips as she slipped her arms through his and held it tightly.

"Caroline came up with this yes?" Kol nodded smiling, "remind me to slap her later." Bonnie joked and they made their way down the stairs. At the bottom stood Katherine and Elijah, Elijah in a black suit with a red tie, nothing unusual, Katherine was wearing a jet black dress, the top of it looked like tree silver tree branches that finished just above her breasts and the bottom reached the floor in a puffy wave. I was beautiful. Elijah's hand was around her waist and she was leaning her curled hair comfortably on his shoulders. The guests continued to arrive, knowing the difference between Katherine and Elena due to Elijah compelling every soul in the town to recognise the difference between their hairs. Soon Caroline and Niklaus came down hand in hand, followed by Matt and Rebekah. Niklaus wore a similar suit to the last ball and Caroline was in the cream sapphire dress Klaus bought her only days ago. Matt was in a black tux with a black shirt underneath and a black tie. Rebekah strode down in a dark red dress, touching the floor, a ruby broach in the centre of her waist. Black lace sleeves connecting to heart shaped top above her breasts that reached her wrists and black lace in the shape of flowers flowing down the side of her dress, she looked well… stunning. They all stood side by side, four couples as the guests stood scattered around them waiting for Elijah to speak like the last time. And so he began.

"Hello residence of Mystic Falls, we welcome you to the Mikaelson's Christmas ball my lovely step sister Caroline put together. We welcome you all to join our family in the ball room as we dance." All the Mikaelson's, Salvatore's, Gilberts, heretics and many Mystic Falls citizens walked to the ballroom. Getting a partner or their lover. Katerina with Elijah of course, Caroline with Niklaus, Kol with Bonnie and Matt with Rebekah. On the end was Elena and Damon. Happy. In love. They danced as the music started playing.

" _Lights around the tree, mama's whistling, takes me back again. There's something about December."_ The music played as they danced. Just slowly, to the music. All in a row, swaying at the same time. Christmas meant different things, to every Mikaelson. To Kol, his favourite part of Christmas was when they would make wishes for each other and throw it in the bonfire. To Rebekah, it was a season, to celebrate family, love. To Elijah it was a day even Finn would smile. Niklaus, he always knew his family would be next to him, no matter the circumstance.

" _We're hanging missal tow, and hoping that it snows, I close my eyes and then, I can still remember, how to get back home."_

 _Flashback_

" _Nik, stop moving!" Kol ordered while laughing._

" _Well I'm sort of falling." The 8 year old told him as the 4 year old tried to balance on his shoulders. Both failed to see their older siblings, little sister and baby brother come up behind them. Finn rolled his eyes lifting Kol off Nikaus and placing him on his own shoulders as Kol tried to once again carve his name into the tree outside their hut._

"' _Lijah can you help me up please?" Niklaus asked and Elijah picked the boy up, the 13 year old resisted the urge to laugh when his 3 year old sister wanted to be picked up two._

" _I'll help you in a second Rebekah." Finn told her as Kol finished writing his name with the knife Finn got when he turned 17. It was much easier that carving his name with a rock._

" _Can I go next?" Niklaus asked and Finn moved for Elijah so Niklaus could carve his name above Kol's. After Niklaus, Elijah wrote his name above Niklaus'. Next Finn above Elijah's so it went in order._

" _I wanna go?" Rebekah told them and Finn rolled his eyes picking the girl up and placing her on his hip. Writing it for her because she was much too young to hold a knife let alone use it and Elijah did the same with two year old Henrik._

" _See look now it's a family tree." Kol laughed smiling happily._

" _Eli can I hit Kol wid (with) this stick pwease (please)?" Rebekah questioned putting on her best puppy dog eyes._

" _Nooooo!" Kol yelled hiding behind Elijah's leg. Nik smirked running off and coming back with an extremely long branch._

" _Yessss!" Niklaus yelled back chasing Kol around as Rebekah followed and soon it was who could hit each other the hardest._

 _Flashback Over_

Kol glanced over to his hybrid brother smirking as he shared the memory mentally with the other two of his siblings. Klaus only grinned slightly, going back to looking at Caroline. Rebekah laughed quietly and Matt looked at her questioningly. Elijah smiled softly and then looked at his Katerina.

"What's got you so happy?" Katherine whispered as the song ended.

"Just a memory, about Christmas." Katherine simply smiled leaning on his chest as they swayed to the new song.

" _Greeting cards have all been sent, while Christmas rushes through, but I still have one wish to make a special one for you. Merry Christmas darling, we're apart that's true, but I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you."_ The music played bring Katherine into a flashback of her own.

 _Flashback 1491 December 25_ _th_

 _Katerina looked around the large room, this would be her room for 3 months more and then her father would disown her and she'd be alone. She knew the rules, she'd be leaving alone. Not with her baby. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. She smiled to herself letting a tear slip down her cheek._

" _Това е единственият_ _Коледа_ _ще_ _прекарам_ _с теб_ _скъпа моя_ _._ _Но_ _не гриза_ _, уверявам ви, няма да_ _харчат_ _бъдещия_ _сезон_ _в тази зала_ _, ще_ _се смеят_ _и танцуват_ _на фестивалите_ _._ _Но за сега_ _сте с_ _мама_ _._ _Надявам се, че_ _е добре_ _"_ _(This is the only Christmas I will spend with you my darling. But do not fret, I assure you, you will not spend the future season in this room, you will laugh and dance at the festivals. But for now you are with mama. I hope that is okay.)_ _Katerina mumbled in Bulgarian smiling softly while looking down at her baby bump._

 _Flashback Over_

Katherine felt Elijah kiss her hair. Her baby may be gone, but she could only hope she lived a full life. She smiled internally knowing no matter what had happened in the past, this was her family.

 **Okay so the Bulgarian may be wrong because I got it from google translate so sorry if it is. Also I am hoping I can catch up enough to get 25 chapters by the 25** **th** **. I hope so! I hope you enjoyed and the songs are both by Christina Perri, I own nothin'!**


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 13: 13th of December

A big crash echoed through the Mikaelson's family home.

"Nik! What the hell was that?" Kol yelled through the house but Niklaus didn't answer. "Hello did you hear me?" Kol questioned walking into Klaus' painting room, annoyed Klaus turned to him.

"Yes Kol I heard you, the whole bloody America heard you. That my little brother is our sister and her boyfriend getting extremely friendly." Klaus smirked at the end.

"So our little sisters a harlot?" Kol questioned and received a hit in the back of the head by Elijah who walked in.

"Do they realise how loud they are being?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes, probably, or at least Rebekah does. She's just teasing us because our girlfriends are out." Klaus told him.

"Well then can we get drunk elsewhere?" Kol asked and they both shrugged as they made their way to the grill.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 14: 14th of December

"Bekah?" Matt moaned as she jumped on top of him slapping his chest excitedly.

"Come on get up! You're going to want to see this." Rebekah told him dragging him out of bed and he quickly put a t-shirt on. They made their way downstairs and Matt knew exactly why Rebekah wanted him to wake up.

At the dining table Elijah sat reading the newspaper trying to cover his amusement so he didn't give it away. The rest of the family were too their trying not to laugh at Niklaus. He sat at the end of the table with a giant drawn on red nose and antlers on his forehead, completely unaware that it was there. They all looked at him as to say shut up and don't give it away. He just smirked knowing this was the work of the youngest original brother and sat down next to Rebekah.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Is Once a Year

 **Warnings: Drug use! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: 15th of December

Kol looked at the sky confused as he lay in the middle of the football oval at Mystic High.

"Kol what are you doing here?" Caroline questioned and Kol smiled happily.

"Imma lookin' at the stars." Kol told her with his thick accent.

"Are you high?" Caroline questioned seriously and Kol squinted while holding his fingers close as if to say, just a little.

"What did you take?" She asked shocked.

"Little of something called Meth, I donno what it was called 100 years ago but it made me happy. Come look at the stars with me baby sis." Kol told him patting the ground next to his gesturing for her to sit and she did rolling her eyes.

"Elijah is going to kill you but okay."

"Nahhhhh he loves me too much, maybe he'll marry me instead." Kol stated smiling happily as Caroline giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 16: 16th of December

It was late at night and Katherine was bored out of her mind, you'd think living with Originals would be exiting, but no, they were either sleeping or making out with their lovers. Elijah was yet to arrive home from something she could not remember because she wasn't listening. So she decided to do what she did best. Dress up for him. She went in their walk in wardrobe and found a white strapless dress, very Christmassy. She tied her hair up in a loose pony tail and simply waited for her boyfriend to return. About 10 minutes later he opened the door into their room and couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm, now Katerina, I'm not quite sure what you're implying with the dress but I could take it many ways. Because I'm sorry my love but if you are attempting to be an angel, I don't think you match the criteria all too well." Elijah joked and suddenly felt a pillow being thrown in his face and dropping to the ground.

"You're being mean." Katherine fake pouted and he smiled taking of his jacket and throwing it on the floor. Katherine's smile widened when the pillow suddenly hit the bed again. Just missing her and then of course both being over half a millennium old started to bombard each other with pillows. Katherine was hitting him in the head with the pillow while standing on the bed and Elijah was hitting her legs with another one trying to get her to fall down on top of him as he lay on the bed. Finally they stopped hitting each other when Katherine fell on the bed giggling so hard she couldn't breath and Elijah was laughing harder than he ever thought he had before. Katerina always brought out the trouble or more the happier part of him.

"I win." Katherine panted leaning into his chest still laughing hysterically.

"No you fell, I win." Elijah chuckled and finally they both stopped laughing after a good few minutes. Elijah and Katherine lay next to each other. Elijah fell asleep and Katherine wasn't too far away from him. She smiled laying her head on top of his as she finally fell asleep, both facing the mattress as they did.

"Love you." Katherine whispered unconsciously and Elijah closed the space between their fingers and squeezed her hand tight without knowing it.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 17: 17th of December

Caroline looked over to the man she was completely and utterly in love with. She would marry him without a question.

"Klaus, do me a favour." He looked at her as if to ask 'yes?'

"Dance with me." She smiled standing up from the couch and running over to grab his hand. Then grabbing her phone out and putting on music.

 _Take my hand… I'll teach you to dance… I'll spin you around… Won't let you fall down…_

Klaus smiled as she placed her bare feet on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked into his eyes deeply.

 _Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet… Give it a try… it'll be alright._

Klaus slowly swayed with her and she smiled leaning up to kiss his lips. She leant on his chest as they continued.

 _The room's hush hush… and now is our moment… Take it in feel it all and hold it… Eyes on you, Eyes on me, we're doing this right… 'cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love… spotlights shining it's all about us… It's all… about us._

The couple continued to dance, as Caroline's feet stayed on his and he took her along as he moved.

"I never would have done this a year ago." He whispered leaning his head on hers.

"I never would have loved you a year ago. But you changed, for me." She smiled.

 **Okay so if anyone's read my other stories, I love adding music to songs because I like music in general. If anyones wondering what the song is it's called All About Us by Owl City and He is We.**


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 18: 18th of December

"Bex? What's up?" Matt asked sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Nothing." She stated embarrassed wiping away her tears.

"Hey what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something." Rebekah said.

"What about?" He asked as they sat on the steps.

"Finn, it's just, this is my first Christmas, were he truly is gone." Rebekah told him.

"I am so sorry Rebekah, for what I did, if I could take it back I would." Matt whispered and she leant on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you, I really don't. I just miss the boring man is all, as children, Christmas was the one month Finn cared about us. Or acted like it anyway. The one month he'd always stand up to our father when he hurt Niklaus, when we'd play games he'd join in. It was the month he seemed the happiest." Rebekah whispered knowing Matt heard. Matt said nothing, just let he lean on him and let her be human.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 19:19th of December

Caroline put a snowflake on each one of the cupcakes. Now they were perfect.

"Caroline, over 3 quarters of our family are vampires, may I ask why you are making cakes." Elijah questioned walking into the kitchen.

"There for my mom, want to come drop them off with me?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course sister." He smiled and they walked through the town as he carried the container for her.

"Niklaus seems to be in an excellent mood today, have you any idea why?" Elijah smirked when she blushed.

"Nope." She replied popping the P and he nodded knowing she was lying. "Okay, yes, kind of maybe sort of promised we'd have a dinner party with the Salvatore's, Elena and all them." Caroline confessed.

"And why would that excite him?" Elijah asked confused.

"Because then he can cause trouble, obviously. And he knows Kol will help." Caroline giggled and soon they reached her old house. Knocking on the door and waiting.

"Caroline, Elijah?" Liz questioned when she got to the door and Caroline took the container off Elijah.

"Merry Christmas." Caroline smiled widely causing Elijah to do the same.

 **Okay so pretty pointless chapter but I wanted to do a Carolijah or whatever there called friendship sibling sort of one. I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 20: 20th of December

Kol and his sister started to stir up their brother.

"So how was shopping suit man?" Kol questioned when Elijah sat down.

"How does a vampire need so many clothes?" Elijah questioned smirking when he got the classic 'I heard that' from Katherine.

"I wasn't whispering my darling." Elijah called back and knew Katherine was too smiling.

"Oh wow Elijah jokes." Rebekah teases and Elijah was so tired he forgot to care.

"Rebekah, Kol my baby siblings, I am extremely tired and I do not care for your jokes. So do me a giant favour and go bug Niklaus." Both siblings looked at each other shrugging and went to annoy Klaus as they had been told.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

 **Okay I'm really sorry if the last few chapters are really short but I have about an hour to write 5 chapters so I hope their okay. Plus I'm sort of running out of ideas. I'm going to complete this story today because for the next few days I'm going away to a place with no internet :_(. If any of you enjoy Klaroline fanfictions I'm starting a new one called Go Back A few Years I Dare You. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: 21st of December

Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah were all trying on clothes while Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Matt watched bored.

"I see what you mean Elijah, is this supposed to be a family outing or a runway?" Klaus asked.

"Hey don't be mean!" Caroline called from inside the dressing room.

"On the bright side we get to look at hot girls all day." Kol told them.

"I like the way you think!" Katherine told him and Elijah frowned.

"Kol ¾ of those girls are your sisters, you are aware of that, yes?" Elijah questioned.

"Doesn't make them any less hot." Kol told him and received a hit on the back of the head by Klaus. Matt just stood there smirking, and this was why he was the quiet one in the family.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas Is Once a Year

Chapter 22: 22nd of December

Rebekah: Kol where are you?

Kol: None of your business little sister, and why are you texting me?

Rebekah: Because I bloody well can. Get over yourself. I was only asking because Bonnie wanted to know.

Kol: Tell her she's welcome to join me, but I don't think she's into human blood.

Rebekah: We do have blood bags you know. ._.

Kol: What is that?

Rebekah: It's an emoji.

Kol: Why?

Rebekah: Because there cute.

Kol: There freaking creepy.

Rebekah: 'o' =p =c

Kol: Please sister, stop.

Rebekah: 0_0

Kol: I hate you.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 23: 23rd of December

Klaus completely and utterly hated his family. And with good reason. They enjoyed teasing him, and messing with him. And doing countless other things to annoy him. Whether it be Elijah with his morals, Katerina with her jokes, Rebekah with her tricks, Bonnie with her magic, Matt with well, never mind Matt knew how to shut up. Kol with Kol and even his beautiful Caroline with a combination of every one of them. This family made him want to murder people.


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 24: 24th of December

Caroline woke up happily, looking at her boyfriend next to her.

"Klaus, get up, tomorrows Christmas!" She yelled happily and Klaus stirred but didn't open his eyes. Until of course she jumped on him. "Come on we have things to do."

"Love, we have literally nothing to do." Klaus stated.

"I don't care get up." Caroline ordered. Klaus rolled his eyes getting out of bed for the love of him life.


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas Is Only Once a Year

Chapter 25: Christmas!

Kol, Bonnie, Elijah, Katerina, Matt, Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline all sat around the table they ate breakfast and dinner at (and lunch if they were home). It was Christmas and they were the happiest family ever. That's all that really mattered. They all found what they need, people to share their life with, and helped there family back together along the way. So for once in 1000 years it was a very Merry Christmas.

 **End**

 **Sorry the last chapters were so short, yesterday I ran out of time and this was the only chance I had. So I am going now and I hope you all enjoyed Christmas Is Only Once a Year!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
